Wendy
'''Wendy '''is a mechanic that debuted in Papa's Pancakeria. She has dark pink hair that's very long with glasses. She has a blue T-Shirt with many gears on it which supports that she is a mechanic. She seems to go green with her Wingeria order because of all the wasabi and celery. Flipdeck Info At the bottom of Maple Mountain you can find the Greasy Gear Garage. It is owned and operated by Wendy. The winding mountain roads cause many accidents, which leaves Wendy with a lot of work. Although she can fix just about any car, Wendy’s expertise lies in motorcycles. When a repair is needed, Rico and Akari’s garage of choice is the Greasy Gear. Appearance Wendy has dark pink hair in a ponytail with blue-trimmed glasses. She has a blue shirt with designs of gears on it which implies that she is a mechanic. She has black pants and maroon shoes, and black gloves. She also has a maroon belt with a hammer and wrench secured in it. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Sugar Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Wings *4 Wasabi Shrimps *4 Green Peppers *4 Celery *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hotdog with Normal Bun *Chili *Onions *Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) **Tree Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting (Red Frosting in other holidays) **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) **Tree Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Rico's Chili (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Cheddar Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *5 Shrimps * 4 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with French Toast. *In Wingeria, she is unlockable along with Wasabi Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable along with Tree Cookie. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Cheese. Papa's Next Chefs *2012- She lost to Utah in the first round. *2013- In the first round she won to Edna. She lost to Willow in the Fizzo Division Finals where she made 2nd place. Trivia *In her Flipdeck she is fixing Roy's car and in the background there is Willow/James' car. *She has the longest hair of any customer. *In Hot Doggeria, she appears as a random customer, making the only game were Wendy is not unlocked with an topping * Unfortunately, you cannot get Wendy's hair style while making a custom character. * However, In papa's Dounteria there will be a ponytail that looks like Wendy's hair *Despite Wendy's hair is dark pink, it's more of a maroon color.Like her belt *It is possible that Wendy likes blueberries because in Pancakeria she orders Blueberry syrup,In Freezeria HD she orders a blueberry topping and blueberries, and in Freezeria to go! she orders blueberries and Blueberry syrup. *Ironically,She does not order her cupcake with Blueberry cake. Gallery Wendy.jpg Wendy1.png Wendy.png ASDF.jpg wendy 2nd place!.png Papa's Pancakeria 2.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pancakeria|linktext=Wendy Perfect Breakfast for Wendy.png Poor Wendy.png unlocking wendy.png PerfectWendy.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pastaria. Evil Breakfast.jpg|You retard bitch! Perfect Pasta for Wendy.png A Doggeria 17.PNG|You actually like this crap? ChibiMaker wendy.jpg|wendy chibi maker Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|Xolo chatting with Wendy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Adults Category:People with glasses Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa’s Pancakeria debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:People that are skinny Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:W customers Category:Chilifest Customers